My Pervert Boss
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: UKE EXO bekerja di rumah para SEME EXO,. dengan suruhan Yixing mama. Yixing dan Suho : Papa dan Mama SEME EXO
1. Chapter 1 : LUBAEK 1

Author : Kim Jae So (SULAY DAUGHTER FOREVER)

Cast :

- Xi Luhan

- Byun BaekHyun

Other Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol

- Kim Min Seok

- Oh Sehun

- Kim Jong In

Cameo : Wu Yi Fan,Huang ZiTao

Pairing : LUBAEK

Pairing Slight : FANTAO,CHANMIN,HUNKAI

Genre : Romance gak jadi,Sad gak jadi,Humor gagal,Comedy tambah gagal

Length : 2SHOOT

Rating : PG or NC?

NB : Ini sebenarnya ide gila dari saya dan HyeJin eonnie di sms. Dia buat ChanMin,saya buat LuBaek,.INI AKU BUAT 3 VERSION,HUNKAI,LUBAEK,DAN CHANMIN.

Oke semoga kalian suka dengan crack pair yang aku suguhkan untuk kalian,.

oke,..

happy reading all ^^d

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah yang super besar dengan menatapnya kagum. Tentu saja namja manis ini kagum,karena rumah ini seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Dengan gerbang warna hitam yang tinggi,halaman yang luas,dan ada lapangan untuk bermain basket,itu bagian luar nya. Bagian luar nya saja sudah sebagus ini,apalagi dalam nya?Pasti yang mempunyai rumah ini orang yang sangat kaya raya,Itulah dalam pemikiran namja manis ini.

"Rumah ini seperti istana,apa aku sanggup berkerja disini?" Batin namja manis ini seraya menatap bangunan megah itu.

TIIN TIINN TIIN~

Sebuah mobil ferrari warna merah berada di belakang tubuh namja manis ini. Sepertinya,itu mobil pemilik rumah ini. Karena kaget,reflek namja manis ini minggir memberi jalan mobil mewah itu untuk masuk. Setelah gerbang terbuka,mobil itu belum melesat masuk,tetapi berhenti tepat di samping namja manis ini. Kaca mobil pun terbuka,menampilkan sosok namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat.

"Hei,orang asing!Sedang apa kau di depan gerbang rumah ku?" Tanya namja tampan ini sedikit angkuh.

"A-aku maid baru disini." Ujar namja manis ini seraya menunduk. _"Aigo,tampan nya." Batin namja manis ini._

"What?Maid?Yeoja eh?" Tanya namja tampan ini menatap namja manis itu dari atas sampai bawah,kemudian berhenti di tengah-tengah selangkangan namja manis ini. Merasa selangkangan nya diperhatikan,namja manis ini menutupi nya dengan koper. Namja tampan ini terkekeh.

"Ya,kau maid baru. Masuk mobil ku cepat,aku yakin kau takkan kuat berjalan dari gerbang masuk hingga depan rumahku. Kau tahu kan?Halaman nya sangat luas." Kata Namja tampan ini menawarinya.

"Jinjja?Aku boleh memasuki mobil mewahmu?" Tanya namja manis ini terkejut. _"Polos sekali bocah ini." Batin namja tampan itu._

"Tentu saja,cepat naiklah." Ajak namja tampan ini.

"Gomawo err-."

"Wu Yi Fan,kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

.

.

.

Kediaman Kim

3 orang namja tampan kini tengah menunggu satu orang lagi yang belum datang di kediaman megah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan putra angkat Kim Jun Myun dan istri nya Zhang Yi Xing?. Yah,kediaman megah yang seperti istana itu milik seorang konglomerat bernama Jun Myun. Karena dia dan istrinya sama-sama namja,jadi mereka memutuskan mengadopsi anak 4 sekaligus. Anak pertama bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris,Kedua Xi Luhan,ketiga Park Chanyeol,dan terakhir Oh Sehun. Kenapa marga mereka tidak Kim?Itu karena mereka lebih suka dengan nama marga mereka sendiri,dan Jun Myun menghargai itu.

"Jadi papa,untuk apa kita semua ini dikumpulkan disini?" Tanya salah satu diantara mereka,Xi Luhan.

"Ah,kita tunggu Kris terlebih dahulu." Jawab namja tampan yang dipanggil 'Papa'.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian,Datanglah namja tampan dan tinggi berkulit putih pucat sembari menarik koper besar kearah ruang tamu yang super megah,dengan namja manis di sebelah nya.

"Ah Kris,akhirnya kau datang juga." Sapa sang papa,dengan nada riang.

"Ah,mian telat papa,mama,semua nya. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan namja manis ini." Kata Kris seraya melirik namja manis disebelah nya.

"Aigo,kau sudah datang nak. Ayo sini kau duduk disamping ma- ehm maksud nya saya." Kata Nyonya Kim,alias Kim Yixing. Namja manis ini menunduk lalu berjalan perlahan kearah Mama Yixing.

"Mama kenal?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Dia akan jadi maid pribadi Luhan,nama nya Byun BaekHyun." Kata Mama Yixing ceria. Semua mata terbelalak,kecuali Mama Yixing,Papa JunMyun,dan Baekhyun. Jadi,nama namja manis ini Byun BaekHyun.

"Kenapa hanya Luhan ge yang diberi maid pribadi?" Ini dia si kecil yang protes pada mama dan papa nya.

"Tidak hanya kalian semua nya. Dan tugas Baekhyun adalah,selalu disamping Luhan. Tidak ada kata penolakan,kau bawa koper Baekhyun kekamar mu. Dia akan satu kamar denganmu. Begitupun dengan maid kalian nanti." Jelas Mama Yixing.

Terlihat sekali Luhan dan ketiga saudara nya pasrah saja.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Mama seenak nya! Memberikan ku maid pribadi,lebih lagi dia namja! Yah,walaupun dia manis,tapi kan tetap saja dia namja. Bahkan mama menyuruhku membawakan koper nya ke kamarku. Arghh,bahkan aku sekamar dengan nya?Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ehm maaf tuan muda,eng bolehkah saya mandi?" Tanya maid manis ini padaku.

"Silahkan,mandi di hadapanku pun juga tak masalah." Kataku cuek,lalu mulai membuka majalah porno ku di ranjang,kulirik maid manis itu tersipu,malu mungkin. Entah kenapa,aku ingin tersenyum melihat nya tersipu.

15 Menit kemudian dia keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Koas berwarna merah dan celana pendek ketat,yang menampilkan pantat bulat nya. Aish,pikiran ku jadi tak jernih saat melihat nya berjalan kearah koper nya dan mempertontonkan pantat bulat nya lagi,bahkan dia sedikit menungging. Ugh sempit,kenapa aku jadi horny begini sih?Hanya karena melihat pantat bulat nya itu. Ish,. Kualihkan tatapanku ke majalah porno yang aku baca,dan foto yoeja naked ini berubah menjadi maid manis ini. Argh sial,aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini.

"Ehm tuan muda. Apakah anda lapar?" Tanya maid ini.

"Panggil aku Luhan,ya aku sedang lapar. Dan aku ingin kau menyiapkan nya." Ucapku cepat dan segera menuju pintu lalu mengunci nya. See?Aku sudah tidak tahan,masa bodo dengan status dirinya dan aku. Pokok nya milikku harus selamat. Untung saja kamar ku kedap suara.

"Tuan muda Luhan,kenapa pintu nya dikunci?Lalu saya akan membuatkan makanan nya bagaimana?" Tanya namja manis ini. Kudekati dirinya perlahan,dan sekarang aku tepat berada di depan nya.

"Aku 'sangat lapar' dan aku ingin 'kau yang jadi makananku',mengerti?" Ucapku seduktif dan mendorong ke ranjang ku. Kalian akan bilang bahwa aku pervert?,Yes I'M Pervert.

"Tuan muda Luhan,mau apa?" Kulihat dia sedikit ketakutan. Oh,sepertinya aku harus sedikit berbohong pada nya.

"Maid baru harus di test terlebih dahulu,kau mengerti?Pertama,kau harus naked,kedua kau harus memanjakkan kau tidak boleh menolak perlakuan majikanmu. Arra?" Kataku menatapnya penuh nafsu. Aku suka melihat nya ketakutan seperti ini.

"Tapii-."

"Tak ada penolakan Byun Baekhyun,kau mau dipecat hm?" Ancam Luhan.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau dipecat." Mohon Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu buka bajumu." Perintah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

_TBC AGAIN _

_Kalau lagi semangat ntar malam NC nya saya post dhe,._

_kekeke~_

_BAGI YANG NGEBASH LUBAEK ,. ND CRACK PAIR DISINI,. MENDING GAK USAH COMENT ,. APALAGI BACA! _

_Minthor gak suka ada yang ngebash semua pair yang minthor suka,.! Memang apa hak anda ngebash pair kesukaan saya hah?! _

_Kita punya jalan masing-masinng! GAK USAH MAKSA MINTHOR UNTUK SUKA PAIR YANG GAK MINTHOR SUKA,.!#emosi tingkat dewa#Oke,.._

_RCL PLEASE,.._

_BAGI YANG NGERASA TERSUNGGING.. EH TERSINGGUNG, BUKAN MAKSUD MINTHOR UNTUK MENGHINA YAA,.! KARENA INI MEMANG UDAH GAK BISA DI DIEMIN,. MINTHOR SELALU DIPAKSA UNTUK SUKA PAIR YANG GAK MINTHOR SUKA,.MINTHOR BENCI ITU,..!_


	2. Chapter 2 : LUBAEK 2

Author : Kim Jae So (SULAY DAUGHTER FOREVER)

Cast :

- Xi Luhan

- Byun BaekHyun

Other Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol

- Kim Min Seok

- Oh Sehun

- Kim Jong In

Cameo : Wu Yi Fan,Huang ZiTao

Pairing : LUBAEK

Pairing Slight : FANTAO,CHANMIN,HUNKAI

Genre : Romance gak jadi,Sad gak jadi,Humor gagal,Comedy tambah gagal

Length : 2SHOOT

Rating : PG or NC?

NB : Ini sebenarnya ide gila dari saya dan HyeJin eonnie di sms. Dia buat ChanMin,saya buat LuBaek,.INI AKU BUAT 3 VERSION,HUNKAI,LUBAEK,DAN CHANMIN.

Oke semoga kalian suka dengan crack pair yang aku suguhkan untuk kalian,.

oke,..

happy reading all ^^d

.

.

.

~LUBAEK~

"Tapii-."

"Tak ada penolakan Byun Baekhyun,kau mau dipecat hm?" Ancam Luhan.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau dipecat." Mohon Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu buka bajumu." Perintah Luhan.

.

.

.

"LUHAN GEGE! CEPAT TURUN,KITA AKAN MAKAN MALAM." Teriakkan suara besar ini menganggu aktivitas Luhan yang sedang berusaha membuka pakaian Baekhyun. Dengan kesal Luhan turun dari ranjang menuju pintu keluar,sebelum keluar dia mengancam Baekhyun untuk membuka pakaian nya kalau tidak mau di pecat.

.

.

.

"Luhan,mana Baekhyun?Kau tak mengajak nya turun untuk makan malam?" Tanya Mama Yixing perhatian.

"Memang nya harus?" Tanya Sehun sembari mencomot ayam goreng milik Chanyeol,yang dibalas dengan lemparan sendok oleh Chanyeol.

"Itu ayam ku tahu!Dan memang nya,Baekhyun itu bukan manusia yang tidak perlu makan hah?" Chanyeol marah-marah sembari menodongkan garpu nya kearah Sehun.

"Chanyeol benar,memang nya Baekhyun tidak perlu makan?Kalau dia mati bagaimana?Perjo- ah maksud ku,kalau pekerjaan nya tidak tuntas karena tak makan bagaimana?" Kata Mama Yixing sembari memberi nasi dan lauk nya pada piring Papa JunMyun.

"Tadi mama ingin bilang apa?Perjo?Perjodohan?" Tanya Kris yang menemukan sedikit kejanggalan dalam perkataan mama kesayangan nya.

"Hah?Perjodohan?Kau salah dengar My Son,hahaha." Papa JunMyun mulai tertawa garing agar sang istri tak di tanyai oleh anak kesayangan mereka.

"Setelah makan malam,kita harus bicara bertiga,Mama Papa,aku sudah dewasa dan aku sebagai yang tertua harus tahu." Kata Kris ketus dan melanjutkan makan malam.

"Huft,baiklah. Just You My Son." Jawab Papa JunMyun pasrah. Sedangkan Luhan,ChanYeol,dan Sehun sibuk makan tak memperhatikan arah pembicaraan saudara dan mama papa mereka. Alasan nya hanya satu,Kris,Papa JunMyun,dan Mama Yixing sama-sama tidak nyambung jika diajak bicara,jadi ya hanya mereka bertiga yang mengerti cara bicara mereka sendiri.#read:bingung,thor: sama =_=#. Yang lebih parah itu mama mereka,selain tak nyambung,dia juga pelupa,bahkan jalan pulang pun juga lupa,sampa-sampai Kris menjemput nya di tempat bermain anak-anak.

"Luhan ge,mereka bicara apa sih?" Tanya si kecil Sehun sembari menoel-noel lengan hyung nya.

"Tidak tahu,mereka menggunakan bahasa planet." Jawab Luhan cuek.

"Mama,papa dan gege tertua kita hebat ya,bisa bahasa planet." =_= Sehun dan Luhan langsung bertampang seperti itu setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku selesai,dan aku juga membawakan makan malam untuk Baekhyun." Kata Luhan sembari membawa nampan berisikan makanan yang banyak,dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mama,Papa dan Kris?Mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka.

.

.

.

CLEK~

"Baekhyun-ah,makanlah. Setelah itu kau akan menghadapi banyak siksaan dariku." Kata Luhan santai sembari menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar nya.

HENING~

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun,dengan perlahan Luhan mendekati ranjang nya dan menyibak pelan selimut yang dipakai Baekhyun. Tidur. Baekhyun tidur,sepertinya dia lelah. Luhan menghela nafas pelan lalu membetulkan letak kepala Baekhyun dibantal agar nyaman tidur nya,lalu dengan perlahan ia merebahkan tubuh nya disamping Baekhyun,memeluk err lebih tepat nya mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Ke esokan hari nya ~

"MAMA!SEHUNNIE LAPAR!" Sehun berteriak.

"MAMA! MANA JAKET BERGAMBAR TENGKORAK PUNYA YEOLLIE." Chanyeol ikut berteriak.

"MAMA! MANA KOPI UNTUK PAPA?" Papa JunMyun juga ikut berteriak.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK! KUTENDANG KAU,MENGGANGGU TIDURKU SAJA." Kali ini teriakkan sadis dan penuh ancaman dari langsung terdiam karena takut pada Kris.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh,Mama Yixing memberikan secangkir kopi panas ke suaminya,lalu menaruh makanan di meja makan,dan menyerahkan jaket kesayangan Chanyeol yang dia simpan di meja setrika. Poor Mama Yixing.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! NEO ! PERVERT!" Teriakkan suara yang begitu melengking dan keras mampu membuat Kris jatuh dari tempat tidur,Papa JunMyun tersedak minuman,Chanyeol membulatkan mata nya dan mulutnya,Sehun tersedak makanan,Mama Yixing terpeleset di dapur. Suara macam apa itu?Benar-benar melengking seperti yeoja yang akan diperkosa. Sepertinya mereka lupa jika ada penghuni baru disini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun BaekHyun.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! NEO ! PERVERT !" Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras dan suara melengking nya. Raut wajah nya seperti yeoja yang akan diperkosa. Kenapa Baekhyun berteriak?Itu karena Luhan mendekap nya,dan kebiasaan Luhan bangun tidur adalah membuka semua pakaian nya lalu kembali tidur lagi. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

"Hei,aku sudah memakai pakaian ku! Aku lupa jika aku mempunyai maid pribadi." Luhan memasang wajah menyesal walau dalam hati kesal sekali pada Baekhyun yang menganggu tidur nya. Luhan dan Kris ini sama,sama-sama The King Of Sleep. Jadi jangan heran lagi jika mereka malas bangun pagi.

Baekhyun sedikit terpesona melihat wajah Luhan. "Calon suami ku pervert sekaligus tampan! Apa aku pantas bersanding dengan nya?" Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan intens.

Luhan menyeringai lalu mendekati tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan berkata.

"Kau menyukai ku sweety?Ah,ya!Kau belum telanjang didepanku,padahal kau sudah melihatku toples,itu tanda nya kau yang pervert." Bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dan sedikit menjilat nya.

"Nghh,mianhae tuan muda. Aku malu jika ada yang melihat tubuhku." Baekhyun merona karena jilatan lidah Luhan,itu karena dirinya sangat sensitive.

"Tak perlu malu padaku! Ayo buka sekarang." Luhan menampilkan wajah mesum nya sembari tangan nakal nya meremas pantat Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh kecil. Baru saja 2 hari disini sudah diperlakukan seperti ini,apalagi jika sudah menjadi istri dari Xi Luhan.

"B-bagaimana jika mandi bersama?" Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan menunduk raut wajah yang malu-malu tapi mau. #minthor di injek chanyeol#.

Luhan menyeringai lagi dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kamar mandi.

Author lagi gak mau ngintip mereka ngapain aja. Mending di cepetin aja ya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Baekhyun menjadi maid pribadi Luhan,dan dia terus saja diperlakukan seenak nya oleh Luhan. Seperti mencium bibir nya,meremas pantat nya,membuat kissmark di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak kuat menghadapi calon suami nya itu. Tapi walaupun seperti itu,mama dan papa Luhan sangat menyayangi nya. Kris juga sangat sayang padanya,pertama bertemu keluarga ini,sebenarnya Baekhyun suka dengan Chanyeol,tapi ternyata dijodohkan dengan Luhan.

Kini Baekhyun sedang membereskan kamar Luhan. Luhan?Ia sedang kuliah,sore hari baru pulang. Biasanya sehabis membereskan kamar Luhan,dia akan pergi ke kamar Mama Yixing untuk melaporkan segala tingkah Luhan. Mama Yixing hanya tersenyum gaje menanggapi nya.

"Setelah kau,sehabis itu ada namja cantik dan manis untuk anak ku yang satu lagi. Aku jadi tak sabar. ASKSHSJNHDHDJFJHFJFJF." Mama Yixing mulai berceloteh banyak dengan Baekhyun.

Malam Hari

"Hyunnie-ah." Panggil Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Sekarang Baekhyun memanggil Luhan bukan tuan muda lagi,itu karena paksaan Luhan.

"Apa persamaan mu dengan matahari?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum manis,ini ketiga kali nya Luhan tersenyum tulus untuk Baekhyun,bukan menyeringai atau mesum.

"Memang nya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos nya.

"Sama-sama bersinar." Kata Luhan. Baekhyun merona malu lalu tersenyum kearah Luhan dengan menampilkan eyes smile nya.

"Lalu,jika perbedaan. Kau tahu?" Tanya Luhan menangkup pipi chubby Baekhyun,sehingga terlihat imut. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya imut.

"Matahari bersinar untuk dunia,jika Hyunnie bersinar untuk Luhannie." Luhan mulai menggombali Baekhyun dan berhasil. Buktinya pipi chubby Baekhyun merona kembali. Luhan sekarang benar-benar romantis.

"Wo Ai Ni Hyunnie,aku harap kau menerimaku." Luhan menembak Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipit karena kaget,usaha nya membuat calon suami nya menyukai nya tak sia-sia. Padahal baru 3 hari disini,tapi cepat sekali. #Read: itu karena minthor males buat panjang =_=,Thor: hushh!Jangan umbar aib saya#.

"Mama Papa mu?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya,sebenarnya ia hanya ingin tahu,seberapa besar Luhan menyukai nya.

"Aku tak peduli jika mereka tak merestui kita,cinta ku sudah sebesar tembok china(?),cintaku sedalam lautan (?),just you my love." Luhan kembali menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir mungil itu pelan.

"Nde,Wo Ye Ai Ni Xi Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan rona merah.

.

.

.

Dua namja,yang satu tampan dan satu lagi cantik dan manis tengah berpegangan kuat didepan keluarga Kim,Luhan dan Baekhyun. Bisa kita lihat,Luhan sedikit takut jika tak direstui,dan wajah Baekhyun yang sumringah karena sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan Yixing dan JunMyun.

"SALING MENCINTAI?" Suara Papa JunMyun menggelegar marah. "ASHJDHKKSJSHJDKDNDHDJJ,Anak ku oh anak ku,sebentar lagi memiliki istri." Batin JunMyun. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya.

"APA?MAMA TAK SALAH DENGAR?" Kini Mama Yixing yang berbicara. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA ASDFGHJKKJHFGJ! AKHIRNYA AKU MEMPUNYAI MENANTU SUPER CANTIK,MANIS DAN IMUT SEPERTI KU." Batin Yixing. =_= Sama saja dengan Papa JunMyun. Suami Istri sama-sama bobrok.

"AIGOOO,AKHIRNYA KAU AKAN MENIKAH! SELAMAT NDE." Papa JunMyun dan Mama Yixing memeluk kedua nya dengan raut wajah yang super bahagia.

"Jadi?Mama Papa setuju?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sangat setuju,itu kan sudah rencana awal kami. Fufufufu." Kata Mama Yixing.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah,acara pernikahan nya besok!Mama sudah menyiapkan gaun untuk Baekhyun dan tuksedo untuk kamu Luhan. Kita adakan pesta yang meriah." Kata Mama Yixing.

.

.

.

ENDING

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

"Hyunnie-ah,ayo kita buat anak lagi." Luhan mulai bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong HanHyun anak kedua mereka.

"SHIREO!AKU CAPEK TAHU,LAGI PULA KITA SUDAH PUNYA 2 ANAK!" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Xi HyunHan,Xi HanHyun kan juga butuh adik." Luhan mulai merayu lagi.

"KITA SUDAH PUNYA ANAK KEMBAR,AKU TAK MAU!"

"Ayolah baby."

"ANIYO!"

"NDE"

"ANIYO"

"ANII"

"NDE"

"Kena kau baby,! Ayo kita lakukan sekarang." Luhan menggendong Baekhyun Bridal Style,meninggalkan anak kembar mereka di halaman rumah.

ENDING

.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

Pintu rumah Keluarga Kim di ketuk dengan lembut dari luar. Dengan tergesa namja tinggi,nan tampan berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka nya. Sejenak ia menatap seseorang dibalik pintu itu dengan intens.

"Cantik,manis,dan imut." Batin namja tampan ini.

"Ehm,Nyonya Yixing adakah?" Suara lembut ini mengalun ditelinga namja tampan ini.

"A-ada. Kau-."

"CHANYEOL! SIAPA YANG DATANG?"

.

.

.

BENAR BENAR ENDING ~

_Next FIC : CHANMIN_

_RCL PLEASE_

_KALAU UDAH SELESE SEMUA NYA_

_MINTHOR KASIH SPECIAL NC MEREKA,._

_TUNGGU NDE,._

_SEMANGATI MINTHOR BIAR CEPET POST FF NYA,.._


End file.
